Blue Paintings
by Jeradic Flordid
Summary: A series of ExT drabbles. Ch. 1: Eriol needs to be entertained, and he decides that Tomoyo is the best person to do that.


Oki… this is my first fanfic, so please don't kill me. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I have no ownership over these characters, just the story lines.

* * *

**Entertainment**

Eriol grinned as he entered the classroom. "Here first again Daidouji-san. What ever am I to do? I do not think I can ever beat you." Eriol gave an over exaggerated depressed sigh.

"Maybe waking up earlier would help." Tomoyo shot back not lifting her eyes from the book she was reading. She knew his comments were joking and he was not really trying to beat her, but having the almighty Eriol Hiiragizawa admit defeat did inflate her ego a little bit and she sat up that much straighter for it.

"Oh, Daidouji-san, so mean." He tsked. "Not even a 'Good morning' before you take your daily chunk of my ego." Eriol moaned as he staggered his way to his desk, conveniently placed behind Tomoyo's desk.

"If it tears you up that much," Tomoyo sighed, "Good morning oh wonderful and sweet Hiiragizawa-san." Tomoyo recited boredly without looking up from the previously mentioned book.

Eriol gave a mischievous grin (which, or course, Tomoyo missed on account that she was so obviously trying to ignore him), and leaned across his desk closer to her. "Good morning, Tomoyo-chan," he purred into her neck.

Without even getting distracted, Tomoyo took her book and slapped him upside the head with it. A faint yelp was heard from Eriol as he pulled back to rub the abused spot. "I'm busy this morning. Do not distract me." She said in clipped tones.

Now in all of his years of life Eriol was never one to do as he was told, even if it was the fearsome Tomoyo Daidouji. Plus, Eriol's grinning again, he always enjoyed a challenge and dearest Tomoyo-chan was always a challenge.

"Dearest, cannot you be busy some other time. Like when we are not alone?" Eriol mock pouted while he switched desks to the one in front of Tomoyo. "I want attention from you."

Eriol slyly took Tomoyo's left hand and proceeded to kiss each of Tomoyo's fingertips. He heard an exasperated sign from Tomoyo, but she did not remove her hand nor did she look up from her book. Continuing, Eriol moving to kiss each knuckle and then the palm to the wrist. All the while Tomoyo still read her book.

It was nothing new for Eriol to be touchy feely with Tomoyo when they were alone. It didn't really mean anything other then Eriol being a boy who needed constant entertainment. Although he tried everyday he had only been able to make Tomoyo squirm once (which was one of those things Tomoyo tried not to think about). Kissing of her hands and being too close for comfort were Eriol's specialties. Nothing really more then that, he had to maintain he gentlemanly status of course. Then, it was no wonder that Tomoyo did not even lose her place in her book as Eriol sweetly kissed her left hand.

But when his kissed began to travel up her arm, slowly and sweetly, it took a great deal of Tomoyo's concentration to stay focused on the book. When Eriol's kisses began to move to her upper arm, getting out of his chair for better access, Tomoyo had to read the same sentence 3 times in order to comprehend. By the time he had reached Tomoyo's shoulder, Tomoyo had completely stopped reading and had her eyes closed in concentration trying not to squirm away. With Tomoyo distracted, Eriol smirked into his last kiss, and as quick as lightening stole Tomoyo's book away.

Jumping out of arms reach Eriol was already flipping through the book before Tomoyo even noticed.

It did not take her long though, and in an instant she was chasing after Eriol as he hopped around the classroom holding the book above his head.

Tomoyo made a mad grab at Eriol's arm as he spun out of the way. Eriol, making a full turn, took a small step forward and caught Tomoyo upon the lips. It was short and sweet. Tomoyo froze and Eriol dashed out of arms reach. Placing her book upon her desk he quickly took his seat as the classroom door opened and Sakura and Syaoran enter the classroom.

Tomoyo was still standing at the front of the classroom frozen until Sakura's concerned questions brought her out of her stupor and a bright blush colored her face. Shame faced she took a seat completely ignoring Eriol behind her.

Eriol smirked. He could read it in her posture and in the angry heated glares she kept throwing his way during the day. She was planning to strangle him after school, and he was looked forward to it.

* * *

Reviews will be adored, flames will be ignored, and constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
